Parodies of the Titan Slayers
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: From poetry to parodies of songs, this is my collection of rhythmical writings for the Shingeki no Kyojin universe! From minor to major characters, pairings to fan suggested poems, all will be covered within this Parody for our favorite Titan Slayers! None will be rated M. Considered complete but new poems will be added on. New Addition: Enemy in Front of My Eyes- Across the Line
1. Oh Marco- Let it Go Parody

**Parodies of the Titan Slayers**

* * *

><p><strong>A Shingeki no Kyojin collection.<strong>

**Summary: From poetry to parodies of songs, this is my collection of rhythmical writings for the Shingeki no Kyojin universe! From minor to major characters, pairings to fan suggested poems, all will be covered within this Parody for our favorite Titan Slayers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Oh Marco- Let It Go Parody<strong>

**Told by Jean Kirschtein**

* * *

><p>The sun burns brightly after the fight,<p>

Not a heartbeat to be heard.

Humanities' isolation;

Bodies to be burned.

My heart is crying like a titan's mighty roar.

I'm so alone, can't take anymore.

Don't look around, don't see it all.

Ignore all the comrades that took their fall.

But I dare one, look and I see…

I see him!

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

Why did you have to leave?

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

Why couldn't it be me?

I don't care!

What they all say,

Because now you're gone…

Your death will haunt me every day.

Its funny how our fighting,

Makes our goal seem so far.

The tears will just keep rolling,

And keep me at the start!

It's time to see how much I take,

To see how much before I break.

Military Police… is that for me?

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

Where in the world can I go?

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

Why do I feel so low?

This is where I stand,

And that is where you lay.

The battle was done…

How do I continue with my fears all about?

My fear is spiraling until it's just death all around!

And now with you gone how will I possibly last?

I'm going to the Survey Corps,

And never turning back!

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

I'm breaking like a mirror.

Oh Marco! Oh Marco!

I'm a reflection of my fears.

This is where I stand,

And that is where you lay.

The battle was done!

Yet your death still haunts me anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I take requests.<strong>

**-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Wings in Which to Fly- Armin Arlert

**Wings in Which to Fly**

**An Armin Arlert poem.**

Titans are the predators,

And we humans are the prey.

We live like cattle heads,

Being prepped up for the slay.

We have no motivation,

Or wings in which to fly,

So we live life this way,

Until the day we die.

Flesh and bones are meddled,

Into the right shape,

But beneath the skin is only fear,

And barren of all hate.

Humans have summited,

To this form of life.

But for Eren the wings of freedom,

Are a means of taking flight.

There is more beyond the walls,

And I want to live to see them,

But first we have to take back,

The fallen Wall Maria.

Just imagine what's out there;

Water so rich and deep,

A never ending crashing blue,

That my parents called the sea.

What about the sand dunes, the forests,

The rocks capped with snow.

There's another life to live,

Because the world has more to show.

It's only we that can take off,

As if we have wings in which to fly;

But when I think that day has come,

Everyone starts to die.

The wings of freedom are long since buried,

Beneath the screams of fear that fled;

Because on that a day a titan,

Above the wall raised his head…

**-Soul Spirit-**


	3. The Record Book- Levi Ackerman

**The Record Book**

**A Levi Ackerman poem.**

My eyes were closed,

But my body didn't relax.

Sleep never comes to me,

As a peaceful clasp.

I used to stay up hours,

To fend off all the dead.

They would join me in the night,

And crowd around my head.

I knew all their faces,

I could name the names,

But all of them are dead,

And I'm the one to blame.

When I can sleep an hour,

But never more than two,

By then they're in my dreams,

For my insanity to undo.

When I awaken in the night,

My cold sweat like dew,

I'd throw my blankets to the floor,

And draw my body into.

I've always carried a book,

With the record of their lives,

I write down who they are,

And exactly how they died.

When a nightmare chases me,

From my hour of sleep,

I pull myself together,

And force myself to read.

I must relive all their deaths,

So I won't repeat again.

I can't lose another person,

For my will's begun to bend.

Some of the pages crackle,

Beneath my fingers tips;

Wrinkled by my unseen tears,

And torn from all the rips.

When I would be in my mind,

I'd sit the book back down,

And lay awake the rest of the night,

And get up without a sound.

I try to go for days,

Without stopping for some sleep.

But there's one place that I'm broken,

And that's because my mind is weak.

Maybe there will be a day,

That I will reap what I have took,

Someday it will be my name,

That's written in that record book.

**Just a headcannon I have for Levi. For the Guest who requested a Levi poem.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	4. Enemy in Front of My Eyes- Song Parody

**Enemy in Front of My Eyes- Across the Line (Linkin Park) Parody**

**Told by Eren Jaegar**

* * *

><p><strong>For Cyborg, who requested an Annie parody.<strong>

* * *

><p>In this lying,<p>

And cheating,

Holding up her fist into a stance.

Pretending,

It's easy,

When all she has to do is look the same.

She is quiet,

And frozen,

In training to beginning and end,

And now she's somehow,

More open;

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She was an enemy in front of my eyes.

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She was an enemy in front of my eyes.

Deception,

And murder.

I'm telling myself that she still can't—

She talks then,

And I hear her,

And I know now that she's to blame.

She was quiet,

And frozen,

And I never understood it then.

Now she's somehow,

More open;

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She is an enemy in front of my eyes.

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She is an enemy in front of my eyes.

In her mind she's still choosing,

But in this war she's surely loosing.

She knows I'm not far behind.

With every promise she's broken,

In crystal she's now frozen,

And I won't fall far behind.

It's her time.

It's her time.

It's her time.

It's her TIME.

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She is an enemy in front of my eyes.

She's laughing as she holds onto her side,

Strange but a killer with a knife.

She is an enemy in front of my eyes.

In her mind she's still choosing,

But in this war she's surely loosing.

She knows I'm not far behind.

With every promise she's broken,

In crystal she's now frozen,

And I won't fall far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys wouldn't mind, could you give me a song title to do a parody with? I need help with Mikasa. Thoughts?<strong>

**-Soul Spirit-**


	5. This Life We Have- Song Parody

**This Life We Have- All You Got (Tim Halperin) Parody**

**Participants: Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Levi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eren: <strong>_104th if you have lost your hope,

Slipping in an abyss and crying to cope,

I'm here to save the day,

Just believe in my way!

_**Armin: **_I was still falling when you caught my trace,

Threw me out and took my place.

Eren why did you save,

A weakling who only caves?

_**All: **_Titans will take this life you have,

Greedily they will grab.

Don't just give up we have to fight!

Until the day collapses into night,

Because they can take this life you have.

_**Mikasa:**_ I've been lost to all my thoughts,

Maneuvering without a care.

This scarf is all I have.

My life I willingly dare.

How can he be dead so soon?

What made me deserve this wrong due?

_**All: **_Titans will take this life you have,

Greedily they will grab.

Don't just give up we have to fight!

Until the day collapses into night,

Because they can take this life you have

_**Levi:**_ This pain is real, it's all I feel,

Haunted by faces that I got killed.

I'm just a puppet on a string,

All I'll do is keep fighting.

Can we win this fight?

_**Eren:**_ Yes we can with this fight!

_**All:**_ Titans will take this life you have,

And greedily they will grab,

But humanity will stand and fight

Behind all those who have died,

Because titans can't take this life.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really hard for me to write about Mikasa, so I made this instead. Sorry guest.<strong>

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
